Te esperare
by Siiory
Summary: Ella es la chica prodigio, el dia de su gran concierto, se pondra a recordar todo lo que vivio hace tan solo 3 meses, los errores que cometio y a quien perdio por culpa de esos errores. Con cada cancion se reflejan sus sentimientos, esperando que "el" se de cuenta de dichos sentimientos. SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE PORFAVOR! Pasen y lean n.n
1. Capitulo 1: Recordando

**HOLIIIIISSS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO ESTE ONE-SHOT XD O QUIZAS TWO-SHOT? NO LO SE ._." ANDO SIN INSPIRACION PARA ESCRIBIR MIS OTROS FICS ASI QUE ESPERARE A QUE ME VENGA LA INSPIRACION Y LO SEGUIRE N.N PERO AHORA TENGO INSPIRACION PARA HACER ESTE FIC! MUAJAJAJAJ )? OKNO. SOLO LEANLO XD**

Te esperare. Capitulo 1: recordando.

**AMU POV.**

Soy Hinamori Amu, tengo 17 años, mi pelo es largo hasta pasado mi cintura de un raro color rosa chicle y mis ojos son de un color ámbar brillante. Me consideran la chica prodigio, ya que toco muchos instrumentos y canto muy bien, la música es mi talento y mi pasión.

Hoy es el día de mi tan esperado concierto… también hoy se cumplen 3 meses desde eso… desde que tras una tontería, deje ir al amor de mi vida. Aun recuerdo sus hipnotizantes ojos azules y su cabello sedoso del mismo color, era el príncipe de toda chica y era mi novio, pero lo deje escapar. Todo por una tontería, un malentendido, el enfado de él era tal que llego al punto de odiarme y cortar toda conexión conmigo, dejándome en el olvido. Aun recuerdo exactamente lo que sucedió ese día y me arrepiento a toda hora…

**FLASH BACK.**

Era un día normal, me levante para ir al instituto y desayune. En realidad no desayune puesto que llegaba tarde así que solo tome una tostada y salí corriendo a toda velocidad. Allí lo pude ver, uno de los únicos chicos que me quería por cómo era y no por mi talento, su sedoso cabello azul y sus hermosos ojos zafiros me observaban divertidos al ver como corría desesperada por llegar a tiempo. Al llegar a la puerta del instituto el inmediatamente me hablo.

Ikuto: Llegas justo a tiempo fresita.- y con sus brazos rodeo mi cuello y beso mi frente.

Amu: Mooo Ikuto sabes que no me gusta que me digas fresita.- dije inflando mis cachetes y un tanto sonrojada.

Ikuto: jajaja te ves tan linda así, sabes que tu eres mía y solo mía?- dijo preguntándome.

Amu: Hmmmm pruébalo.- dije sonriendo. Cada vez que el me preguntaba lo mismo siempre sucedía lo mismo…

Ikuto: mmmm probarlo… ya se…- dijo para luego besarme tiernamente en mis labios, como si fuera obvio, le correspondí.

Sentía como las miradas de todas las otras chicas se clavaban en mi, pensaban que había comprado a Ikuto con mi talento o mi figura pero no, el me quería por cómo era, no le importaba si era famosa o no.

Amu: Vamos a clase?.- le pregunte.

Ikuto: Si… vamos… las miradas me molestan.- dijo frio.

Amu: No importa, solo importa que estemos juntos y que nos apoyemos mutuamente.- dije sonriendo.

Yaya: Mooo y nosotros no importamos?.- dijo mi amiga Yaya llorando estilo anime. Detrás de ella se asomaban Rima y Nagihiko.

Rima: Amu… no sabía que no te importábamos.- dijo llorando falsa y dramáticamente.

Nagihiko: Amu-chan que mala, y tu también Ikuto, pensé que éramos mejores amigos.

Ikuto: Que molestos… vienen a interrumpir el ambiente?

Amu: Chicos… claro que ustedes también importan, son mis mejores amigos.- dije sin dejar de sonreir.

Yaya: Amuuu!- dijo mientras corria a abrazarme.

Amu: ya,ya pequeña Yaya .- dije riendo (**N/A xD)**

Rima: Entremos al aula, ahora tenemos hora de estudios libres.

Nagi: Si, vamos. Yaya tú debes ir a tu aula, recuerda que eres un año menor que nosotros.

Yaya: Mooo Nagi! Que aguafiestas.- dijo haciendo puchero.

Ikuto: Encerio que son molestos…- dijo frio.

Amu: Bueno bueno, venga entremos a el aula y Yaya vete a tu clase.- dije desafiándola con la mirada.

Yaya: Haiii!.- dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba.

Entramos al aula y nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos, yo estaba en un asiento alado de la ventana, ikuto delante mio, rima a mi lado y nagi delante de rima. Era perfecto. Comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales sin darle mucha importancia al asunto de las horas de estudio puesto que nadie se iba a poner a estudiar. La hora se paso rápidamente y notamos que el profesor entraba al aula.

El profesor Nikaudou (**N/A no recuerdo como se escribia xD)** se puso formal y empezó a hablar:

Sensei: Hoy tengo una noticia que darles… pero antes… por favor señorita Himamori podría tocar un poco el piano?- dijo sonriente.

Amu: Sensei… ¡Que no es Himamori! Es H-I-N-A-M-O-R-I. y porque tengo que tocar el piano? Es muy temprano.- dije haciendo berrinche.

Sensei: Recuerda usted que es costumbre en mi salon que al iniciar las clases todo aquel que sepa tocar un instrumento debe pasar al frente si se lo ordeno?

Amu: Pero si la mayoría del tiempo paso yo, los únicos que saben tocar un instrumento aquí son Ikuto, Rima, Kinomoto-san (**N/A pondré personajes al azar) **Chiyo-chan y Hiro-san.- dije con una gotita estilo anime.

Sensei: Solo pase y no haga escándalos.- dijo frio.

Amu: hai hai…- dije para luego pararme de mi asiento y comenzar a tocar el piano.

Toque una melodía cualquiera que se me vino a la mente e inmediatamente me fui a sentar, no tenía muchos animos de tocar el piano.

Sensei: Muy buen señorita Hima- perdón, Hinamori. Ahora les dire la noticia, hoy tenemos a una estudiante transferida, la señorita Lulu de Morcerf. Por favor pase señorita Morcerf.

La chica pasó, su cabello era de un color rubio verdoso y sus ojos eran azules casi violetas. Era una chica "diva" por así decir, se notaba en la manera en la que caminaba y como hablaba. Luego se presento:

Lulu: Soy Lulu de Morcerf y vengo de Francia, desde ya les digo que no recibo confesiones de amor.- dijo poniendo su mano en la cintura.

Sensei: U-Un gusto señorita Mocef.- el sensei dijo mal su apellido.

Lulu: Que idiota… mi apellido es MORCERF, acaso no entiende? Es tan difícil?.- dijo poniendo su mano en la frente como decepcionada.

Inmediatamente me levante de mi asiento y le hice frente.

Amu: te dire 3 cosas… 1: No tienes el derecho de hablarle asi a Nikaudou-sensei. 2: Que te piensas que eres para decir: "desde ya les digo que no recibo confesiones de amor" con ese tonito de princesa? 3: La gente tiene sentimientos entiendes? No tienes por qué actuar así, no eres nadie especial para que te traten diferente, solo eres una persona más en este instituto.

Ikuto y Rima observaban sonriendo, Nagi estaba pensando que de seguro esto iba a salir mal y los demas solo miraban asombrados. Ella luego de un momento de estar meditando su respuesta me respondió:

Lulu: Haber que te respondo rosadita, yo le hablo a quien quiera de la manera que yo quiera. Yo me creo una persona con mucha más clase que tu y soy más linda y de seguro todos caerán a mis pies. Por último, no soy una persona más en este instituto, es más, deberían estar felices de que elegí este para venir. No podrían tener más honor de que Lulu de Morcerf venga a este instituto, hija del mejor chef de Francia y de la mejor editora de la revista más popular del mundo.

Amu: Haber haber… de seguro cuando te diga mi nombre sabrás quien soy. Mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, o como muchos me dicen "la chica prodigio", se tocar más de 20 instrumentos **(N/A exagero xD) **y con mi voz, cautivo a todo el mundo. Vengo a este instituto y no me creo nadie por ser famosa, puede ser que muchas chicas me tengan envidia o no les caiga bien, pero tengo amigos que me quieren por como soy y no por mi fama, además de que la mayoría de las chicas creen que yo "compro" todo con mi fama. Pues eso es mentira, yo actuó como soy y si no les agrado, váyanse a la chingada.

Lulu: La chica prodigio? Creo haber oído de ti, eres la que compra a su novio y a sus amigos solo para que estén contigo. Me das lastima rosadita, aquí no hay nadie que sea tu verdadero amigo o tu novio.

Me gire inmediatamente y dije: Chicos… Si yo sigo hablando de seguro hare algo de lo que me arrepentiré y terminare castigada.- dije mirando a mis amigos.

Nagi: Amu-chan, no le hagas caso, solo ignórala. No hay necesidad de seguir con esto.- dijo nagi sonriendo.

Rima: Nagi ya cállate, Amu… rómpele la cara!.- dijo mi amiga animándome a luchar a lo que a todos nos salió una gotita estilo anime.

Ikuto: Oye barbie barata, quien te crees para hablarle asi a MI fresita eh?.- dijo enfadado.

Lulu: BARBIE BARATA? Pero quien te crees para llamarme asi? Y yo le hablo como quiero a quien quiero. **(N/A se preguntaran donde esta Nikaudou verdad? Bueno yo creo esta debajo de su escritorio hecho bolita y llorando /? Okno xD)**

Ikuto: Haber barbie… tu empezaste a insultar a mi novia asi que eso te ganas, recibes lo que das.- dijo sonriendo.

Lulu: Tskk, asi que tu eres el novio de la rosadita? Jmmm no va a ser extraño que tu también caigas a mis pies, es normal, todos aquí son idiotas, incluyéndote.

En ese momento me gire otra vez hacia la barbie y me acerque a golpearla, inmediatamente le di una bofetada pero Ikuto y Nagi salieron de la nada y me agarraron. Podía escuchar como Rima gritaba: Vamos Amu! Tu puedes! Demuéstrale a esa barbie barata quien manda!

También escuchaba como la barbie lloraba, tampoco era para tanto!.

Amu: Mira barbie, a mi insúltame lo que quieras pero con los que quiero no te metes. Volves a decir algo así y te va a doler.- dije enfadada y notaba una risita de parte de Ikuto.

Nagi: Amu-chan… te dije que no hicieras nada.- dijo con una gotita estilo anime.

Ikuto: Fresita, me encanta cuando te enfadas.- dijo sonriendo.

Amu: Ya suéltenme! Sobre todo tu Ikuto… pervertido.- dije fulminándolo con la mirada.

Rima: Mooo Nagi, Ikuto! Porque no la dejaron seguir golpeándola? Hubiera sido divertido ver como sangraba la barbie.- rio a carcajadas.

Lulu: Me las pagaras rosadita, algún dia hare que la persona a la que mas quieres te abandone y sufras, de esta no te salvas.- dijo susurrando a lo que casi no escuche pero la entendí perfectamente.

Amu: Te espero barbie…. Ikuto ya suéltame! Nagi tu también!.- dije intentando forcejear.

Ikuto: Nope…- dijo melódicamente.

Nagi: Si te soltamos la golpearas otra vez, y eso te causara problemas, incluso a nosotros.- dijo frustrado.

Rima: Aguafiestas…

En ese momento apareció el sensei que salió de nose donde y dijo: Señorita Hinamori, esta castigada, deberá limpiar el salón a la salida.

Amu: Mooo! Ella empezó.- dije haciendo puchero a lo Yaya.

Sensei: No interesa.- dijo frio.

Ikuto: Te ves linda haciendo puchero.- me susurro al oído a lo que me sonroje violentamente.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP, CREO QUE SE ME ISO MAS LARGO DE LO QUE ACOSTUMBRO XD BUENO VERE SI SUBO UN NUEVO CAP DE MIS OTROS FICS! ADEMAS DE QUE ESTE VA A SER UNO CORTO, NO MAS D CAPS CREO :P**

**BUENO SIIORY SE VA! YA-NEE! DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Recordando parte 2

**OHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYOOOO MINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNA! *Súper Saludo* que me cuentan? Bueno yo ando escribiendo como puedo puesto que tengo mi mano derecha completamente inútil TwT de seguro no les interesa saber que me sucedió pero igual les contare c: estaba teniendo clases de educación física (o gimnasia o deportes o como le quieran decir) y estábamos con volleybol (esa cosa que se juega con una pelota y juegas en equipos y con una red /?) y al parecer le pegue mal a la pelota y pues cuando llegue a mi casa me dolio la mano y mi padre me dio una venda ._. Miren mi dialogo con el:  
Yo: Me dueleee~~ **

**Papá n.n: Porque? *desinteresado xD***

**Yo: Al parecer le pegue mal a la pelota TwT**

**Papá: Por tarada -.-, ponte esta venda y no jodas**

**Yo: Ok? Y no me digas tarada *lo golpee***

**Papá: *me saca la lengua* se va * **

**Okey si mi padre es especial xD bueno sigamos con el cap 2 de "te esperare".**

Te esperare. Capitulo 2: Recordando parte 2.

_En el capitulo anterior…_

_Ikuto: Te ves linda haciendo puchero.- me susurro al oído a lo que me sonroje violentamente._

**Seguimos con AMU POV.**

Amu: P-p-p-pervertido! Alejate!- le dije empujándolo.

Ikuto: Que mala ~~ Amu-Koii me empujo ~~

Sensei: Ya déjense de sus peleas! Señorita Morcerf siéntese en aquel lugar de allí.- dijo señalando a la otra punta del salón. _Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Qué suerte!_- pensé dentro de mi mientras saltaba de un lado a otro y todos me observaban.

Amu: Eh? Que miran? me voy sentar e_e vengan chicos *tomándolos del brazo llevándolos a nuestros lugares*

Ikuto y Nagi: Hai, hai, como tu digas~~

A si pasaron las clases como normalmente, solo que ahora todos estaban centrados en la barbie barata de Morcerf pero daba igual, me tuve que quedar a limpiar el aula como castigo, luego iría con Hayato a hacer un encargo ya que somos los encargados de la clase, pero en realidad iba a ir a buscar con él, el violín de Ikuto que mande a arreglar por nuestro aniversario (si, era hoy, nuestro aniversario de 5 meses y como siempre, Ikuto lo olvido, pero no me importa, el es malo con las fechas y lo se n.n) la verdad yo solo veo como un amigo a Hayato pero yo se que él está enamorado de mi, pero ya le aclare que entre nosotros solo abra amistad. Odio limpiar esta aula pero la verdad es uno de mis lugares favoritos, allí fue donde conocí a Ikuto, el no sabía que yo era famosa, hasta nos hicimos novios sin él saberlo pero luego él se entero y seguimos juntos como si nada, en esa aula de música vivimos nuestros mejores momentos, amo taaaaaaaaaaaaanto este lugar~~ Bueno jejeje eso sonó muy cursi :$ no le he dicho a Ikuto que iba a reunirme con Hayato porque si no se pondría muy celoso y se enfadaría, para hacerlo más fácil opte por ocultárselo y sé que Ikuto odia las mentiras pero es lo mejor.  
Ikuto: Que tal vas fresita?.- dice con una voz seductora.

Amu: M-Me asustaste Ikuto! Ya casi termino n.n y… no me digas fresita!.-dije mientras hacía puchero.

Ikuto: Hai, hai, como digas. -sonríe-. Ya acabaste no? Iras a hacer el encargo?

Amu: Si, iré rápido así que no te preocupes.- dije mientras sonreía.

Ikuto: Esta bien *suspira* llámame cuando llegues a casa si? *le da un beso en la mejilla*

Amu: Hai! *sonrie*

Luego de despedirme de Ikuto fui a la estación del metro a esperar a Hayato, la verdad no se demoro mucho asi que fue rápido n.n

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV. (En algún lado del instituto xD)**

Amu fue a hacer un recado para la clase, es como siempre. Siento que me olvido de algo importante pero ya que. Bueno me encuentro saliendo del instituto cuando una mano me retiene por el brazo.

Ikuto: Hm?

¿?: Ikuto-kun! Vi a Hayato-kun reuniéndose con la rosadita en la estación del metro, al parecer iban a algún lado muy alegres, sabes dónde?

Ikuto: De que hablas Lulú? Amu fue sola a hacer un recado para la clase.- dije frunciendo el seño.

Lulú: Eso no fue lo que yo vi~~ quieres ir a ver que no miento? Y de paso a probarte que ella es una mentira que te utiliza.

Ikuto: No dejare que le hables asi! Pero… la verdad si quiero saber por que me mintió, venga vamos.

Lulu: Hai!

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**AMU POV.**

Me encontraba caminando junto a Hayato, ya compramos las cosas que nos encargamos, solo falta ver si el violín está listo, según me informaron ellos iban a llamarme a ver si iba a estar listo para hoy o tendría que esperar.

Hayato: Amu, deberías dejar de caminar tanto *gotita estilo anime*

Amu: No puedo evitarlo! Quiero que me llamen TwT *llora falsamente*

Hayato: Venga ya te llamaran!

* Hay tantas cosas que quiero expresarte, hay tantas cosas que quiero entregarte *

Amu: Oh! Mi móvil! *Atiende* Si soy yo, QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! Enserio!? No me está jodiendo verdad!? Claro! Voy a buscarlo ahorita!

Hayato: Y? puedes ir a buscarlo ahora?

Amu: *saltando de un lado a otro* SIiiii! *abraza a Hayato y este la da vueltas en el aire*

Hayato: Me alegro por ti Amu…

Amu: *dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados* Wiiiii! Soy tan feliz!

Hayato: Amu… *la toma del brazo y la acerca a el robándole un beso* Gomen…

Amu: H-Hayato! Q-Que haces? *sonrojada*

Hayato: Prometo que no se volverá a repetir, solo quería hacerlo, por lo menos una vez *sonrie*

Amu: E-Esta bien! S-solo si prometes no volver a hacerlo e/e

Hayato: Claro, lo prometo!

**FIN AMU POV.**

**IKUTO POV. (Detrás de un arbusto xD)**

Estas escenitas no me gustan para nada -.- Amu abrazando a ese idiota y luego lo besa! Que se traen?!

Lulú: Ves? Te lo dije, ella solo te utiliza, deberías dejar que alguien como yo te ame.

Ikuto: Yo no sé… estoy confundido… solo debo irme… adiós Lulú. *se marcha*

Lulú: *sonríe malvadamente* ya verás rosadita, todo tu mundo se derrumbara por haberte metido con migo *ríe malvadamente*

**FIN IKUTO POV.**

**AMU POV.**

Luego del "incidente" con Hayato me dirigí a un parque cercano, siempre me calma eso, debería contarle a Ikuto la verdad? No lo sé… Al llegar solo pude ver a Ikuto y sentí como mi corazón se partía en dos… él se estaba besando con una chica… y para ser más específicos… Lulú…

**CHANNN CHANNN CHANNNN LES DEJO LA INTRIGA A PARTIR DE AQUÍ )? no soy tan mala asi que sigamos con el cap xD.**

Al ver tal escena yo solo sali corriendo y comencé a llorar, sin importarme nada ni nadie (**N/A siempre que pongo que alguien llora en algún fic sucede lo mismo xD LoL voy a intentar cambiar c: ) **Corri y llegue a mi casa, mis padres y mi hermana no estaba en casa lo cual es mejor para mi. Entre a mi habitación rápidamente y me tire sobre la cama, abraze mi almohada y comencé a descargar todos mis sentimientos, ira, confusión, tristeza, desilusión, enfado, etc. Al cabo de unos minutos cuando ya me calme, recibo una llamada. Me levanto y observo mi móvil: "Ikuto". Yo atiendo:

Amu: Habla Amu…

Ikuto: Yo, Amu.

Amu: Ah! Hola!- sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar mientras fingía felicidad por su llamada.

Ikuto: Ey… no hay nada que me quieras decir?.- su tono es mas frio de lo usual.

Amu: Eh? No, no nada.- odio mentirle…

Ikuto: Sabes Amu… yo odio las mentiras y tu bien lo sabes.-

Amu: Nee Ikuto… que estabas haciendo hace 30 minutos aproximadamente?.- dije jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

Ikuto: Estaba en mi casa con Nagi.- *crack* el sonido de mi corazón volviendo a romperse…

Amu: *rie un poco* Yo también odio las mentiras Ikuto…- dicho eso le corte.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ~~~

Un dia normal… todo el que me veía pensaría eso, pero en realidad no. Nada podía ser peor, Ikuto me trataba de lo más frio, siquiera hablaba conmigo. Yo tampoco pensaba hablarle, el me mintió. Sé que no es correcto enojarme por eso ya que yo también le he mentido pero mi mentira por lo menos fue para hacer algo por él y el… bueno no sé porque lo hiso. Mientras estábamos en clase de historia, me llega una carta a mi pupitre, es de Ikuto:

Hoy a la salida del insti espérame detrás de los edificios, tengo que hablar contigo. Responde.

Yo le respondí con un simple "Si" y volvi a lo que estaba haciendo, la verdad nada pero esta bien.

Al finalizar las clases como dijo Ikuto, sali y fui a la parte trasera de los edificios, allí estaba Ikuto esperándome.

Amu: Perdon por hacerte esperar…- desvie mi mirada hacia el suelo.

Ikuto: Hm…-

Amu: *silencio~~~*

Ikuto: Oye… ayer porque andabas con Hayato?

Amu: Eh? De que hablas?.- comencé a reir nerviosa.

Ikuto: Lo vi todo Amu, no intentes mentirme….

Amu: Todo que?.- dije frunciendo el seño.

Ikuto: Desde que lo abrazabas hasta cuando lo besabas…

Amu: Ikuto yo no lo be- El me interrumpió.

Ikuto: Ahórrate las explicaciones, Lulú tenía razón sobre ti, me decepcionas Amu.

Amu: Y que hay de ti Ikuto!? Te vi perfectamente besando a esa barbie de cuarta!.- dije gritándole.

Ikuto: Lo nuestro termino Amu, es mejor para mi que este con alguien que en verdad me quiera… alguien como Lulú. **(N/A se me partió el corazón en ese momento :´( )**

Amu: Alguien que te quiera como Lulu!? No me hagas reir Ikuto!

Ikuto: Se ve que te alegras mucho cuando andas junto a el Amu…

Amu: Me alegre porque recibí la noticia de que tu violín podría arreglarse!

Ikuto: No es necesario que mientas mas Amu! *se da la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse*

Amu: Eres un tonto Tsukiyomi Ikuto! *Llora* Eres igual que tu padre! Un cobarde que huye de sus problemas!.- Oh… no debí decir eso.

Ikuto: *mira enfadado a Amu* Te odio Hinamori Amu, no me hables nunca más en tu patética vida *se va a casa*

Amu: Ikuto, yo no quería! *llora y se arrodilla* Perdóname… *me levanto y me voy a casa…*

**BUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENO LOS DEJO ACA! ES UN CAP SUPER LARGO ASI QUE NO ME JODAN MAS! XD YO LOS QUIERO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES! ESTE CAP LO VENGO ESCRIBIENDO COMO HACE 1 SEMANA Y NO ME DECIDIA DE CÓMO CONTINUARLO, OSEA ESCRIBI ALGO Y LO BORRABA TODO XD Y HACI SUCESIVAMENTE c:**


End file.
